Candy Kisses
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Kurt is mad at Blaine for laughing at his fear of rollercoasters. In order to make it up to him, Blaine gets him some cotton candy - and perhaps something a little sweeter? No longer a one-shot, had to change the rating for a tiny, tiny bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be posting some fluffy stories before I move onto a more angsty sort of thing. Hope you guys enjoy this one! :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Don't even put the idea into my head, I'd go mad with joy.**

Kurt Hummel exhaled impatiently and flicked a lock of hair away from his forehead. He scanned the area before him, taking in the sounds of laughter and screaming, intermingled with the buttery smell of popcorn and the sweet smell of cotton candy.

He was waiting for Blaine, of course, who was performing at the local amusement park. The boy had finished performing, and was now getting changed backstage. He had asked Kurt to wait for him so that they could explore the park together afterwards. It was hot and rather boring waiting for the boy, who seemed to take forever to get changed, but Kurt was never able to deny his dapper friend anything.

His eyes fell on a boy and a girl, around his age, who were twirling and dancing around to the music playing over the speakers. They looked perfectly happy, perfectly in love, and Kurt let out a slow, sad sigh at the sight. The boy spun the girl, who giggled madly before she was pulled back into the boy's arms for a long embrace. Kurt rested his chin in his hand, feeling put out. His mind wandered to more morbid thoughts – why was it okay for a girl and a boy to be in love, while he wasn't extended the same privilege? Why would he have to spend his whole life looked down upon, bullied and discriminated against because he loved someone of the same gender?

'Kurt!'

The light, breezy tone snapped Kurt away from his misery and he spun around to face his friend, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

'Blaine, hey.' Kurt replied, standing, 'you were amazing up there!'

He recalled watching his friend sing, wooing the crowd with his fantastic vocals. He had noticed the multitude of swooning females of all ages who hadn't taken their eyes off him once. He would have to include himself in that category; Blaine was amazing, and it was almost impossible to resist the charm of the boy.

Not to mention the fact that Kurt was already in love with him.

'Thank you!' Blaine grinned at Kurt, his voice genuine, 'are you ready to experience the thrills of Ohio's greatest amusement park?'

Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled once more, taking off in the direction of the rollercoaster.

When Kurt realised where they were heading, he blanched. As they came to stop at the ticket booth, he began to shake his head furiously. Blaine noticed, and cocked his head to the side.

'Kurt?'

'No, no – no chance, Blaine, I am _not _going on that death trap.' Kurt announced defiantly.

Blaine's face fell slightly, a look of disappointment flashing through his eyes.

'But Kurt...' he started, his voice encouraging, 'the rollercoaster is a lot of fun...'

'No, Blaine.'

'But –'

'_No._'

'Kurt,' Blaine sighed, 'nothing's going to happen. The experience will be over in a matter of minutes, and the ride itself is a lot of fun. Give it a chance?'

'Blaine,' Kurt snapped, 'I am not going on that thing.'

Kurt was terrified of heights. He hated being high up in the air without a stable, safe footing beneath him. As a child, he had fallen out of a tree in his backyard and broken his arm rather severely. Since then he'd stayed firmly on the ground and had point-blank refused to climb anything more than a staircase. The rollercoaster was no exception – Blaine be damned, he would _not _risk his neck again.

'But Kurt...' Blaine's voice came out in a whine this time.

'Blaine, please.' Kurt could feel himself growing both annoyed and disappointed in himself for disappointing Blaine.

Blaine on the other hand, really wanted to ride the rollercoaster. He loved the thrill and the adrenaline rush – he loved the heights, the air rushing past him, the feeling of being alive.

So he decided to take a different, perhaps more sinister approach to getting Kurt on the rollercoaster.

'Look...' he dropped his voice an octave, his tone velvety and low. He walked around behind Kurt and slid his hands onto the boy's shoulders, gently resting them there, 'I _promise _you, Kurt. I'll be there with you the whole time, I won't let go of your hand for a single second.'

He felt Kurt tense beneath his shoulders.

Kurt shut his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to force the silkiness of Blaine's voice out of his head. He could feel the boy's breath on his neck and he shivered involuntarily.

'_Please_, Kurt?' Blaine purred, 'please do this one thing, just for me?'

Kurt melted on the spot, and inhaled deeply. He had to do it – it was just a stupid rollercoaster, wasn't it? If Blaine wanted to go on it that bad, he would have to.

'Okay, fine.' he replied, his voice barely a quivering whisper, 'I'll go.'

Blaine grinned and spun Kurt around, hugging him tightly.

'Thank you so much, you will not regret this!' he exclaimed before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him up to the ticket booth counter and purchasing two tickets.

The next few minutes passed in a blur to Kurt, as he was led onto the carriage and fastened in tightly. He vaguely remembered the bar coming down, and then the blunt of the situation hit.

He was terrified.

'Blaine...' he started nervously, feeling the anxiety rise as the rollercoaster started to hum.

Blaine simply squeezed his hand – which he hadn't once released, as promised, and shot him a reassuring smile.

'I've got you, Kurt. It's okay.'

Kurt felt some of the anxiety fade at his words, but he was still incredibly nervous.

Then, the rollercoaster started up.

'I didn't know it was possible to scream like that!' Blaine chuckled uncontrollably a few minutes later, holding onto his sides, 'oh my god, Kurt, that was hilarious!'

Kurt shot him a glare, his face still pale and slightly shiny from sweat. He had screamed his heart out the entire duration of the rollercoaster, almost breaking Blaine's hand in the process. The other boy, however, had laughed the whole way at Kurt's reaction, and was currently having difficulty breathing from the laughing.

'You – oh my god – that was _so _funny!' Blaine choked out, wiping tears from his eyes, 'I didn't know you were that afraid!'

'I'm glad you find my fear so amusing,' Kurt rolled his eyes and started walking in a random direction, leaving Blaine behind him.

Blaine's eyes widened and his laughter stopped immediately. He ran after Kurt and grabbed the boy's arm.

'Hey, hey! Kurt, please don't be upset.' Blaine pleaded, his eyes hurt, 'I didn't mean to upset you – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you go on the rollercoaster, please just – don't be mad, please?'

Kurt sighed, 'fine. But you need to make it up to me.'

Blaine grinned at the chance and nodded.

'Certainly, my good sir. How shall I make it up to you?'

Kurt spotted a cotton candy stall, and made a gesture towards it.

'I could go for some cotton candy.' he shrugged.

'Of course,' Blaine smiled, pulling out his wallet, 'my treat, come on.'

A few minutes later, and the boys were enjoying their food, walking along in a comfortable silence. The sun was starting to set, staining the sky with magnificent shades of gold, orange and red. The amusement park was slowly emptying, the patrons going home before the sun set completely. Kurt and Blaine milled around slowly, enjoying the vacancy and the silence.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a hand slip into his. He glanced to the side; saw Blaine smiling at him softly.

'It was really brave of you, you know.' Blaine started slowly, 'going on that rollercoaster, even though you really didn't want to. You really are the epitome of courage, Kurt. It's inspiring.'

Kurt felt himself flush, and he turned his head to hide the blush and the silly smile that had managed to find its way onto his face.

'Thank you,' he replied softly, 'I couldn't have done it without you, though.'

He glanced back quickly, and saw Blaine was looking at the ground, a smile of his own on his face. Kurt felt his heart flutter.

However, Kurt had been too distracted, and hadn't been watching where he was going. His next step had him land directly on a small toy car, probably left behind by a child. The car slipped from beneath him. He felt himself crash onto the ground, pulling Blaine on top of him heavily. The next thing he felt was something light and sticky on his face – Blaine's cotton candy had smashed him in the face.

'Oof...' Kurt moaned, his eyes squeezed shut as a dull ache throbbed in his lower back.

He heard giggling above him, and cracked his eyes open. Blaine was laughing softly, looking down at Kurt with sparkling eyes.

'Kurt... my cotton candy...' he started, losing his voice to the giggles again.

'I know, ugh. God knows what this'll do to my complexion.' Kurt groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

'Come on, Kurt, sit up.' Blaine urged, smiling, 'you might hurt your back if you keep lying on the ground.'

Kurt struggled to a sitting position, his legs stretched out. Blaine now sat in his lap, one leg on either side of his. He was watching Kurt, a strange expression on his face. He bit his lip softly, and looked as though he was contemplating something heavily.

Kurt felt his heart drop and speed up at the same time.

'What – what is it, Blaine?'

Blaine didn't answer immediately, and when he did, he voice was so soft that Kurt barely heard it.

'You just... have some cotton candy right there.' Blaine replied, his voice shaking slightly.

He then brushed his thumb very softly against Kurt's bottom lip, his hand quivering slightly. The air around them changed. The atmosphere was suddenly buzzing with something more, and as Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, he knew exactly what would happen next.  
>He let out a shaky breath as Blaine's hand moved to cup his cheek, and then slowly, very slowly, the boy leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's.<p>

_Fireworks._

Kurt had never been one for clichés – he found them tacky and unoriginal – but what he felt now was nothing short of fireworks.

He could feel the sparks go off through his whole body, felt everything leave him but the feeling of Blaine on his lap, Blaine's hand on his cheek, Blaine's lips on his, the sheer ecstasy of the boy's kiss. The lips left his, and Kurt felt as though a part of him had been wrenched away as well. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into Blaine's, which were shining with a million emotions at once. The boys looked at each other for a moment, before Blaine leaned forward again and kissed Kurt again.

This time, it was different. This time the kiss spoke of a blossoming love, of honesty and compassion and trust and belief. The kiss was urgent, desperate, and Kurt felt himself thread his fingers through Blaine's hair, pulling the boy closer to him as the kiss deepened. He felt Blaine's tongue slide across his bottom lip, and he granted him entry, moaning slightly at the feel of their tongues dancing around one another, as Blaine explored his mouth, mapped it, marked it as his own.

But too soon, the kiss ended again. Kurt let out a disappointed groan and opened his eyes. Blaine looked sheepish, his breaths coming out shallowly.

'We should go – the park is closing soon.' Blaine explained, his voice laced with regret.

Kurt groaned again, felt Blaine leave his lap. The boy climbed to his feet and extended his hand to Kurt, who took it.

After Blaine had pulled him to his feet, he laced his fingers with Kurt's.

'Don't worry, Kurt.' Blaine smiled, his lips rosy and swollen and beautiful, 'we'll go back to Dalton, where we can get a little better _acquainted._'

Kurt simply smiled and squeezed his hand softly as they began walking, his body humming with anticipation.


	2. Acquainting

**Okay so, someone asked me to continue the story and write about Kurt and Blaine getting better 'acquainted', so I guess that my one-shot is no longer a one-shot. Thank you for asking me to write more, though, I smiled like an idiot for hours.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way, shape or form. If I did, it would be Warblerland all the time.**

The ride back to Dalton was surprisingly not awkward. As soon as they had entered the car, Kurt had felt uneasy. What if Blaine regretted kissing him? What if they got back to Dalton and Blaine told him he wasn't interested, that kissing him had been a mistake?  
>But Blaine kept a light conversation going the whole time, discussing trivial topics like music and Broadway, and while he kept his eyes on the road for the duration of the trip, Kurt could tell that he had Blaine's full attention.<p>

Blaine however, was desperately trying to keep his cool. His hands gripped the wheel too tightly, and he wondered whether his friendly conversation seemed too obvious. He was trying to hide his nervousness – he wondered whether he'd come on too strongly; after the Karofsky incident, he knew Kurt was wary about being touched too much – especially having someone shove their tongue down his throat!

_He hates me, _Blaine though miserably, though he kept a smile on his face while he drove, _we're going to get back and he's going to walk away from me and he'll never talk to me again and oh my god, I'm just _such _an idiot sometimes. Better acquainted... Pft. Sleaze. Damn it, Blaine, so much for dapper!_

'Blaine?'

Blaine shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. The automatic smile dropped from his face.

'Uh – sorry, what were you saying?' he asked sheepishly, glancing quickly at Kurt.

'I was just asking... what exactly did you mean by getting better _acquainted_?'

Kurt's tone was laced with nervousness, and Blaine mistook it as a bad sign. He'd been right. He had overstepped. Now Kurt was mad at him, and he couldn't deal with that. He had to apologize. He could see Dalton up ahead, and he sighed.

'I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what I was thinking.' he replied honestly, shaking his head.

Kurt frowned and felt disappointment hit him like a train.

'You don't know what you were thinking?' Kurt repeated, raising an eyebrow. He felt his eyes water slightly and his vision blurred before him. He blinked the tears away before Blaine could notice.

'It just – I'm sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time,' Blaine explained quietly, 'now that I've thought about it... I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.'

He pulled into the parking lot and turned to face Kurt, whose cheeks were streaked with red. He looked hurt.

'Kurt?' Blaine cocked his head to the side questioningly, 'are you okay?'

'Just peachy, Blaine.' Kurt replied viciously, pulling the door open, 'just fucking peachy.'

With that, he left the car and slammed the door shut, making his way into the school quickly.

Blaine stared after him blankly, feeling heat coil up inside him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong – hadn't he done the right thing by apologizing for overstepping?

He sighed heavily and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He stayed in the car for a few minutes longer, trying to calm down before he headed into the school after Kurt.

'Wes!'

Wes Montgomery turned at the sound of Blaine's voice. He smiled at his friend, who was rushing towards him.

'Hello, Blaine!' he greeted him, straightening his blazer, 'don't forget, we have Warbler practice tomorrow at –'

'Four, yes, I know,' Blaine finished impatiently, looking over Wes' shoulder, 'look, have you seen Kurt anywhere because I –'

'Need to find him because you two have had a fight and he's mad at you and you need to fix things?' Wes smirked, a knowing expression on his face.

Blaine's mouth dropped open slightly and a look of confusion washed over him.

'Yeah. Yeah, that's exactly it. How did you...?'

'I know a lot of things.' Wes replied smugly, the obnoxious smirk still painted across his face.

Not true. Wes had run into Kurt as he was running into the school. His face was streaked with tears and he looked genuinely upset.

'_Kurt? What's wrong?' Wes asked, grabbing the boy by the arm._

'_Blaine! Stupid, stupid, annoying, awful Blaine!' Kurt had replied in a choked sob, 'he's ruined everything!'_

_Wes frowned. Blaine didn't usually ruin things for people._

'_What happened, Kurt? What did he do?'_

'_He – he kissed me!' Kurt exploded, his voice rising, 'he bloody kissed me and then as we were driving home, he tells me it was a _mistake_! After what happened with Karofsky, after he _saw _what happened, I didn't think he would be the one to hurt me this much!'_

_Wes bit his lip. Blaine really could be an idiot at times – however he had a feeling that Kurt had misinterpreted something. He decided he'd remedy this the next time he saw Blaine; he couldn't condone his Warblers fighting._

'_I'll talk to him, okay?' Wes offered, 'I'll see what's really going on – I have a feeling there's more to this. You go on up to your room and sob some more, listen to some music, I don't know. I'll see what's going on.'_

_Kurt nodded tearfully and took off in the direction of his room. _

_Wes sighed – boys really were worse than girls sometimes._

Wes snapped back to the present and saw Blaine running his hands frantically through his hair, muttering obscenities under his breath. Wes almost laughed at the sight, but didn't for his friend's sake.

'Blaine, breathe.' Wes ordered, wishing he had his gavel to rap Blaine over the head a few times with, 'stop this panicking – it's _highly _out of character. What happened between you and Kurt?'

Blaine exhaled heavily, and leaned against the wall, which he promptly slid down. Wes rolled his eyes and looked around before joining his friend on the floor.

'Okay, so,' Blaine started, his voice shaky, 'we were at the amusement park, right? And I'd finished performing and wanted to go on the rollercoaster –'

'Oh, not the rollercoaster! You didn't make Kurt go on it, did you?'

'I did... yeah... wait, you knew about his fear of heights?' Blaine asked, confused at why Wes would know this before him.

'We tried to make him come up on the roof with us one night – didn't go down well. He told us then, we all know. But please, continue.' Wes made a small gesture, urging his friend to go on.

'Well anyway, I got him to go on it with me,' Blaine continued, 'and afterwards, I laughed at him at how much he screamed. Honestly, it was _funny. _But he got all upset and said something about me 'finding his fear amusing' and walked off, so I went after him and offered to make it up to him, so he said he wanted some cotton candy.'

He paused to catch his breath and Wes spoke up.

'So what happened after that?' he asked, 'when did this kiss happen?'

'We were walking,' Blaine explained, 'and I – I took his hand and told him he was really brave for facing his fear, and he told me he couldn't have done it without me and then he – he slipped on this toy car on the ground, and he fell. I fell on top of him...'

Wes smirked at this and Blaine narrowed his eyes at him.

'Hey! That was not planned.' he scolded, 'but it was an amazing opportunity for me. So I made him sit up but I stayed on his lap and then... he had cotton candy on his lips, mine kinda smashed him in the face when we fell and I – I brushed it off and then... I couldn't help myself. I kissed him.'

Wes' smirk grew, but this time, Blaine ignored it.

'So I kissed him again. It was – it was amazing, Wes. It was sparks and fireworks and butterflies and it was just the most satisfying, amazing feeling in the world. I've never felt so complete in my life; nothing I've done has ever felt so right. He just... he makes me feel all these things and –'

'_Okay, _Romeo.' Wes frowned, shuddering at what Blaine had just told him, 'spare me the details of that, okay? Just get on with the story.'

Blaine smiled sheepishly and nodded.

'So I told him we had to leave because the park was closing, but we could come back here and get better _acquainted..._'

Blaine didn't finish his sentence as Wes burst into laughter.

'_Acquainted_?' he roared, 'you're _joking,_ Blaine? Oh my _god_! That is amazing!'

He fell onto his side and literally rolled around, still laughing. Blaine looked at him deadpan, not amused in the slightest.

'Wes...' he began, his tone warning.

'No, Blaine, let me have this moment. I have to remember this forever. _Acquainted_, oh my good, sweet lord.'

At that moment, Nick Duval strolled down the hall, humming softly to himself. He stopped at the sight of Blaine and Wes, confused.

'Hey guys...' he greeted them slowly, unsure of what was going on. Blaine looked furious, while Wes was rolling around at his feet.

'Oh hey Nick!' Wes grinned, his voice shaking with laughter. He sat up, 'hey, look man, I was wondering... we should, you know, go somewhere private. Get better _acquainted_.'

'Damn it, Wes!' Blaine exclaimed, punching Wes in the shoulder. Wes winced, but quickly recovered.

'Why, how rude of you, Blaine!' he teased, his grin returning, '_acquainting _your fist with my shoulder in such a manner!'

'Okay...' Nick frowned at the two, 'I'm going to go. I was never even here.'

He walked down the hall, and Wes stopped laughing.

'Okay, okay, sorry.' he smiled apologetically at Blaine, 'it's just funny. So, keep going. What happened next?'

'So,' Blaine replied, glaring at Wes a little, 'we got in the car and then... I dunno. I just started doubting myself, and I thought that Kurt didn't like what I had done and I thought I overstepped so I decided to apologize. Then he was all 'what do you mean you didn't know what you were thinking?' so I said it had seemed like a good idea at the time but now it didn't seem like a good idea and then he just went _off_. Well, not really off, but he swore and then slammed the car door and I haven't seen him since. I don't get it, Wes. Didn't I do the right thing?'

Wes turned to face Blaine, his expression completely flat.

'You're kidding, Blaine Warbler. You're seriously kidding.'

'What?' Blaine shook his head, 'uh, no. What do you mean?'

'Kurt is _crazy_ about you, Blaine!' Wes exclaimed, pinching the bride of his nose with his fingers, 'and you're literally the biggest idiot who has ever been _acquainted _with this earth, honestly.'

'I – what?' Blaine frowned, ignoring the insult at the end, 'Kurt's crazy about me? So... he didn't actually mind?'

Then Wes slapped him across the head. Hard.

Blaine swore.

'What the fuck, Wes!' he grumbled, rubbing his head, 'that was out of line!'

'So are you, Blaine!' Wes retorted, 'we have to put up with your guys' flirting, your eye-fucking, your little duets and hand holding and sickening sweetness. I have cavities from you two. Cavities! Just man up and go get your man already, we're all sick of waiting.'

Blaine frowned thoughtfully before standing up abruptly.

'You're right. You're so right. I'm crazy about Kurt – I have been for ages. Thank you, Wes. He's in his room?'

Wes nodded and stood up, clasping his friend's shoulder.

'He is. Go on, Blaine. We're all rooting for you.'

Blaine tore down the halls, rounding corners and climbing stairs at a dangerous pace. He made it to Kurt's dorm in record time, not even hesitating before pounding on the door.

'Kurt!' he called loudly, mentally crossing his fingers, 'Kurt, open the door, please!'

He stopped knocking and listened for a response. Kurt didn't reply, but he did hear an elaborate sniff from inside the room.

'Kurt...' Blaine leaned his head against the door and sighed, 'I really, really need to talk to you. Please open the door.'

'And why,' came the response, the tone defiant, poorly masking the sound of unshed tears, 'would I do that, Anderson?'

'Kurt, please,' Blaine begged, 'I'm sorry – I didn't mean it in the way you thought I did, I just thought I overstepped – I thought you didn't like it! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please just let me explain.'

There was no reply, and Blaine banged his head against the door.

'Kurt, _please_.' He pleaded, his voice soft. He wasn't sure if Kurt could even hear him, 'I need to fix this. I need you.'

A few seconds passed, and the door opened. Kurt stood there, arms crossed, eyes and cheeks red from crying. His hair was dishevelled and his lips were swollen – probably from Kurt biting them to stop the crying – and he looked _beautiful. _Blaine blinked. He couldn't even find any words.

'Go on, Anderson.' Kurt challenged, '_explain _this to me. Explain why I'm crying. Explain why you think it's okay to break my heart after you fought to fix it. Explain why you've turned into such an _asshole _in such as short amount of time. Explain how –'

'Kurt.' Blaine stepped into the room and looked pleadingly at Kurt, 'please, Kurt, just let me talk.'

'No, _Blaine._' Kurt snapped, 'you listen to _me _talk. I've had it, Blaine. I've had it with people hurting me. My mother died, Karofsky won't leave me alone, the teachers at my old school – the people, no one _understood. _I thought you did, though, Blaine, and you have really, really hurt me. I would have thought that you knew what I had gone through. I know you've been through the same, and you'd still want to inflict that upon someone else? Your friend? Blaine, you don't know what that did to me. That's the second time – the second time I've kissed a boy and I thought it _meant _something. I'm sick of being played around, I don't deserve this, and I don't –'

But he was cut off. Blaine had stepped forward, cupped Kurt's cheeks softly and kissed the boy.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, but they closed slowly, and he was kissing Blaine, relishing the feeling of Blaine's lips on his. Blaine pulled away.

'Can I talk now? Please?' he asked. Kurt nodded dumbly, unable to speak for the moment.

Blaine went and sat down on Kurt's bed, and Kurt followed, still dumbstruck. He sat on the end gingerly.

'Kurt, I'm sorry for what I said,' Blaine started, 'but you didn't understand. I thought that you didn't want me to kiss you and that I'd crossed the line.'

'What?' Kurt frowned, 'why wouldn't I want you to kiss me?'

Blaine sighed.

'I'm too insecure about myself, Kurt.' he admitted softly, 'I just don't understand why someone as – as magnificent and beautiful as you would want someone like me.'

'Okay, stop.' Kurt ordered, 'you are amazing, Blaine. Everyone knows it.'

'I just – I don't think I am.' Blaine shrugged, looking away.

'You are,' Kurt smiled softly, 'you really are.'

'I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Kurt.'

'I am too, Blaine.'

'Friends?' Blaine offered, smiling a little.

'Friends.' Kurt agreed, albeit disappointedly.

'Kurt?'

'Yeah, Blaine?'

Blaine turned to him, 'why do you sound so disappointed? Don't you want to be friends?'

Kurt sighed.

'Of course I do, Blaine.' he replied, 'but if we're just friends, I won't be able to do this.'

He placed his hand gently on Blaine's knee and kissed him softly on the lips. Blaine hesitated slightly before kissing back, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's neck gently. The kiss was sweet, nothing passionate or needy, but Blaine felt like he needed to be anchored to the bed. Too soon, Kurt pulled away, looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

'I like you, Blaine.'

'I like you, Kurt.'

'I don't like this 'just friends' arrangement, to be honest,' Kurt informed him airily, 'to be honest, I think we need to get better _acquainted _with our feelings and perhaps... be something more?'

The last part sounded a little insecure, so Blaine grinned at him.

'I think you're right,' he agreed, 'I think I should _acquaint _you with the idea of a relationship.'

'Indeed you should, Mr Anderson.' Kurt smiled.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and looked up at him, 'Mr Hummel, please do me the wonderful honour of being my boyfriend?'

Kurt pretended to think for a few seconds, before his face split into a wide grin.

'Definitely, Blaine. Most definitely.'

Blaine let out something like a squeal and hugged Kurt tightly, knocking him backwards onto the bed. He found himself on top of Kurt for the second time that day.

'Now, I think my lips should acquaint themselves with yours.' he informed Kurt, a wicked smile on his face.

'I believe they should.' Kurt laughed, 'you did make me wait a while for this.'

'Not anymore,' Blaine murmured, his eyes trained on Kurt's lips, 'never again, Kurt.'

He pressed his lips gently to Kurt's and the feeling of weightlessness returned. He pulled away.

'You're perfect,' he whispered, 'you're so amazing.'

He kissed Kurt again and smiled against the boy's lips.

He could still taste the cotton candy lingering there.


End file.
